I won't ever let go
by booyah111oak2
Summary: Batgirl is acting weird. And Batman doesn't know why


I have waited too long.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters

Authors note: I don't know where this came from but I always liked the idea of Batgirl(Barbara Gordon) and Batman. So yea. The time placement is is during the Court of Owls siege and Batman is less injured from the battle and is brooding in the batcave. The artist I am imagining is Kenneth Rocafort.

You have got to be kidding me. I just defeated the my brother whom I never met before and Riddler has escaped Ark ham yet again. Clark calls it "the never ending battle". I wince as the pain from my two of my cracked ribs begins to act up. I have had worse before. I hear cave entrance open up. I don't even bother turning around to see who it is. Probably Alfred or Dick. Most likely Dick.

"Well Dick it looks like Riddler has escaped again. Up for some riddles?"

"Oh you are going to wish I'm Dick when I'm done with you!" Barbara?! I thought she was with her father. I turn around and see Barbara suited up in her Batgirl suit inches away from my face, her deep blue eyes glaring at me. I can't help but look surprised.

"Barbara? What are you doing here? Aren't you going to see your father?" She continues to glare at me as she raises her voice at me.

"I already did, and at least he called to make sure I knew he was okay!" She was fuming at me now. " I was so worried about you I didn't know if you were okay or not. I thought maybe they had finally gotten to you! I had to drive all the way here to find out you have been brooding down here for 30 minutes!"

"I'm sorry Barbara I forgot calling you all. You know I would never intentionally let you worry like that" She was calming down and turned away from me, she spoke softly,

"I don't know what I would've done without-" She stopped herself mid sentence and headed for the door. "You know what? Just forget it. I'm glad you're okay" and with that I was alone again in my cave. But for a second I could've swore I saw a tear on her cheek.

"Master Bruce, I say, if you do intend on sleeping a full 48 hours please notify me before doing so. I can get worried." Alfred said as a walked into the Kitchen, " and Master Bruce if I do say so I believe Ms. Gordon is quite upset with do mend this I do not like quarrel within these walls"

"So you heard that too?" I said, drinking my coffe.

"Yes well she was also very livid when I answered the door." He sets a plate of Waffles with syrup and strawberries in front of me. "Please eat up and get ready sir we are heading to Ms. Gordons apartment at 10:30 sharp."

"What? Why? We can sort this out later sometime on patrol or something. And I have a feeling she doesn't want to see me anytime soon."

Alfred sits down next to me and looks me straight in the eyes and says, "That young girl is hurting because of something you did, or quite frankly didn't do. We WILL resolve this. Now hurry up."

Alfred drives me to Barbara apartment and drops me off. He intends us to talk it out now just apologize and leave. This shouldn't be too hard. But why am I nervous? *Knock Knock Knock. Her door opens and I see a fiery red head who is barely awake look up and me and say

"Can I help y-Bruce!?" Her blue eyes open up wide with alarm and she blushes and pulls her hair back behind her ear. Cute. "Um uh what do you want Bruce?"

"I want to apologize for what happened. I guess I just was still in shock about this whole Court of Owls thing. But I really am sorry for what happened." A voice in the background, female yells out.

"Hey Barb who is it? Is it for me?" I raise an eyebrow at Barbara. She sighs.

"Sorry that's my roommate" Barbara says kinda sheepishly.

"Oh um maybe we should somewhere else? Coffee?" I suggest to her lightly. She widens her eyes.

"Are you serious look what I'm wearing!" I look down and see her barefoot some loose shorts on and a really tight shirt that showed every curve on her body. What? Stay focused.

"Oh I do see the problem" I start to blush. She smiles weakly and says

"Here come inside while I change. I will be out in a few minutes." I step in and see a nicely decorated apartment. Not to big but perfect for two people. An Asian woman walks out, presumably her roommate, looks at me and says

"So who are you?"

"I'm a friend of Barbaras. She is getting ready to go to coffee."

"Oh okay, Hey are you the guy she always fusses over and secretly loves but tries so hard to hide it?"

That caught me by surprise. "Um I don't believe so she doesn't tell me about her love life so wouldn't know who that is. Sorry"

"Okay, Bruce are you ready to go?" I look up and see Barbara with a red short sleeve shirt, matching her hair and showing off her atheltic and muscular figure and a light pair of skinny jeans that show off her fantastic legs that I am used to being covered by her suit. Hold on when do I think of Barbara this way!

"Well? Are you ready or not?" She is beginning to blush. I shake my head.

"Yes of course let's go. After you." She walks out the door and as I follow I hear her roommate mumbling to herself

"Bruce? Bruce Wayne?"

As we walk down the street I see some thugs I beat to a pulp on a daily basis checking Barbara out and whistling at her. Once a street punk slapped her butt. She was shocked and looked back at him with a face of disgust. I lashed out lightning fast and grabbed his arm with force.

"Ow man! What are you doing! I was just having a little fun!" I glared at him as he whimpered from the force of my grip.

"I swear if you touch her again-" I feel a hand gently land on my shoulder. I turn and see Barbara looking at me and said,

"Bruce, he's not worth it." I let the punk go and he ran off with his gang. I turn back to her and say,

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me" She stops me right there with a finger over my mouth.

"You don't need to apologize Bruce. I just don't need protection. I can take care of myself" We continue walking.

"How was your father after the siege?" I asked Barbara.

"He was fine no major injuries. A little shaken but he was fine. Thank you for asking though." We got to the cafe and got seated.

"Listen Barbara, you know sometimes I haven't called after a battle before. So why was this time any different?" I ask her carefully I don't want get her mad again. She sighs and takes a deep breath.

"Barbara?!" I hear a familiar voice say. I turn and see the Police commissioner Gordon heading in our direction. Great. Gotta think of something. "What are you doing here with Mr. Wayne?" He asks clearly surprised.

She starts to speak but I cut her off first. "Why Commissioner. This young lady saved my life!" They both look at me with a look of confusion. Barbara's lasts for only a second.

"Really? Wow Barb. I'm really proud of you!" Jim looks impressed and smiles at his daughter.

"Yes well when the City was being attacked by those hooligans dressed like owls. She saved me from those falling bombs! She ran off pretty quickly after that, but I had to thank her somehow." I say to Jim to reassure him. He nodded in approval and turned to Barbara.

"Hey sweetheart, the Annual Police brunch is today and I was wondering if you wanted to join me. Harvey Bullock couldn't make it." I knew Barbara wanted to say something earlier and now she is rethinking it.

"Yea sure dad sounds great." She turns to me one last time "Thank you again for coffee Mr. Wayne. Bye now!" She turns and walks away. As she is leaving I get a good view of her rear. Damn she has a fine- Okay Bruce stop it seriously. I have never acted this way before. Maybe I have been exposed to some of Poison Ivy's love spores. That has to be it. I have to get my blood tested. Before this gets out of control.

"Master Bruce, I do say, what are you doing?" Alfred asks me as I hook up myself to a blood analyzer.

"I'm testing for if a have any Poison Ivy's love spores in me." I say without thinking.

"And why do you presume you have love spores inside you?" He inquires.

"Because I have been thinking about Barbara differently recently." I say cautiously.

"How so Master Bruce?"

"Well for one I have been thinking about her beautiful red hair, her deep blue eyes, and her stunning body. See! Right there! I can't control how I think about her." Alfred thinks for a moment.

"Have you considered that these feelings are, perhaps, natural?" Actually I havent. But it can't be.

"That's - That's impossible. I'm her mentor. it's wrong to think of her like this." I responded back to him.

"Well do think on this. I'm only a call away." Yes... And so is someone else...

As I suit up I begin to think how many times I have suited up. To many to count. The feel of my heavy cape is natural and the fit of my gauntlets are perfect. I wonder what it looks like when Barbara is suiting up... STOP. I set out on patrol. I drop a few thugs off at the precinct and head to one of my safe rooftops. Waynetech tower. I make one call and he is here in a matter of seconds.

"Hello Bruce why did you call?" says my hovering caped friend.

"Clark. I need help." He lowers himself to my level. I hate it when he does that.

"With what? Who is it? Killer Croc? Bane?" I shake my head and he looks at me confused.

"I have um..." I clear my throat. "girl problems" The look on his face is priceless.

"Um I don't know what to say? Is she part of our community?" I nod and throws his hands up. "Come on Bruce just talk to me!"

"It's Batgirl." I say quietly. It doesn't matter he can hear it anyway.

"Um okay? I don't see the problem." WHAT.

"What do you mean you don't see the problem! She's Barbara! I'm her mentor. It's wrong!" He shrugs his shoulders.

"Listen Bruce. If you are uncomfortable about it just face it tell her. It will be fine. And hey. I don't see the problem. I mean you guys aren't that far apart and she is legal so... I don't see the problem. I think you feel like you would be taking advantage of her if you let your feelings take control. But your not. It's perfectly logical."

I thought about this. Perhaps Clark is right. He usually is when it comes to emotions. "Thank you Clark. You really clarified this for me."

And with that the Man of Steel with the Heart of Gold flew off into the night sky.

As I enter the Batcave I see two figures. One is my loyal Butler and friend, Alfred. The other is Barbara. She is wearing the armor that fits so perfectly around her body... This is getting out of hand.

"Master Bruce, Ms. Gordon is here to see you" Alfred says as he motions toward Barbara. She smiles and waves at me.

"Barbara, what brings you here?" I ask her as I head toward the Bat computer. She follows me and puts a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and kisses me. She KISSED me. Her soft lips were held to mine for a brief 5 seconds before she pulls away and says,

"I'm sorry Bruce, I don't know what came over me. I - I have to go" She runs to her bike and speeds off before I get the chance to stop her. Alfred is just as confused as I am and we both stand there stunned. She kissed me.

For the next couple of days I spent looking for her. She wasn't at her apartment when I visited and her roommate wouldn't tell me where she is. I started to get worried about her and went looking for her as Batman. As a swing across the Gotham skyline I get word of a new weapons shipment coming into Gotham harbor. Not on my watch. When I get to the warehouse I perch up on one of the rafters. I need to scope out the layout of the deal. Seven maybe eight guys moving the cargo. Nothing I can't handle. Alright let's do this.

"Hey fellas look who I fought in the shadows!" I freeze. I swear if it's Dick or Tim they are gonna get it after we are done here. I look to see who it is. No. I see them dragging Batgirl, Barbara out from behind one of the crates. They must've got the drop on her.

"Well well well. If it isn't the Bat bitch herself. Wake her up boys" one of the guys punch her. I wince. Those punks are gonna get it. I slowly creep behind one of them and drag him into the shadows without a sound. One down.

"Come on Bitch wake up." They slap her again and she comes to. She looks up at the leader and spits at him. "Okay that's it!" He gets ready to punch her but I throw a concussion batarang at him. Out cold.

"The Bats here!" The guys all huddle together and one of them points a gun at Barbara's head. "Make one move and she gets it, man!"

I throw a flashbang to blind them then I throw a couple smoke pellets. In all the confusion I swiftly get Batgirl and bring her up to a rafter where she lays down obviously hurting. "Stay down Barbara. And sit tight. I'm gonna finish them off. I love you." I say the last part so quiet I can barely hear myself say it. Now these goons will pay for hurting MY Barbara.

One by one a quickly and swiftly take every one of them out. I don't stop for broken bones. I notify the police about the weapons and call the batmobile. I carry Barbara to the car and gently put her in. She is mumbling something. I can't hear it though. On the way home I call Alfred and to tell him the situation.

"Okay Master Bruce, she is all stitched up and bandaged. Careful though." Alfred tells me as he leaves the medical bay of the Cave. I walk in and see Barbara sitting on the table. Wearing nothing but a bra and some panties. Damn she is hot. She has stitches and a bandage wrapped around her torso. And a band aid on her forehead. When she sees me she looks surprised.

"Before you say anything I know it was stupid of me to get caught and I-" She doesn't get to finish her sentence because I crushed my lips onto hers and held her to me. She at first was surprised but now she is holding onto me too. I pull away from her and look into her beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm just glad you are safe." And I kiss her again. Longer this time. She doesn't hesitate to kiss back.

I wake up to see a beautiful redhead laying in my arms. And for the record we did not make love like two bats during mating season. I think I may want to wait and see where this is going before we get serious in bed. She wakes up and she looks at me with a loving look.

"Good morning Bruce." I caress her soft cheek in my hand.

"Good morning Barb." She sits up and stretches but then lays back down.

"Bruce. I love you. I always have deep down... Even if I didn't know it. But I need to ask you something." I prop myself up on my hand and look at her, "are we actually going to be a thing or am I just another Vicki Vale?"

That comment sort of hurt but I could understand what she meant. Sometimes I just date people like Vicki Vale or supermodels and move on with them. But I could never do that to Barbara. Never to MY Barbara.

"Barb..." I cup her cheek in my hand and she looks at me. "I want us to be a real thing. But I think why I never expressed it to you before was because of our work. I mean what could this do to our night life?" She looks at me for a moment and then says,

"We can make it work. I know we can. If Superman and Wonder Woman can make it work, then so can we. Now I have one more person I am fighting for." I know she means this with all her heart. I know we can make it too. She looks up at me hopefully. I don't need to say a word because I just lean down and kiss her.

"Well well well look what we have here! Father, it has seemed that barbara has made her way into your bed." I look up and see Damian leaning in the doorframe smirking. Barbara shrieks in surprise and covers herself because she is only wearing a bra and some panties. I face palm and turn to Damian who is already calling Alfred to come and see us.

"Hey Pennyworth! Come and see this!" Damian yells down the hallway. I hear Alfred coming up the steps already. Damn.

"What is it Master Damian? This had better be go-" He stops himself as he sees us. Then he just continues on his was back down the steps. Barbara is now moaning in her pillow, clearly embarrassed. Hmmm. Maybe I can turn this on Damian. While he's laughing I grab him and pull him in between me and Barbara.

"What is this Father!" He squirms around like a fish. Barbara gets the idea and starts cuddling up to him and hugging him. "No! Father! You cannot be so cruel!" Barbara and I are laughing as Damian is moaning and whimpering to himself.

"Okay Bruce I think we can let him go now." I nod and Damian jumps out of the bed shuddering.

"O - Okay father. You have won... I won't make fun of you again just please don't torture me with cuddling again!" I nod and he scampers off. Barbara gets up then instantly clutches her bandage in pain. I go over to her and hold her.

"Are you okay?" She nods and says,

"Yea just hurts if I move too quickly. Nothing I haven't felt before." She stands up slowly and puts on some of my sweats."Let's go see what Alfred made for breakfast? "

"Okay but you know I like you better without the sweats" I say to her as she puts on a T Shirt. She looks at me and raises and eyebrow. I put my hands up in surrender and she smirks.

When we get downstairs Damian hides his face from us and doesn't say a word. Heh. Not many things can scare that boy. Alfred is loyal as ever and puts plates of French Toast with whip cream and berries in front of us.

"Sir, if I may, will Ms. Gordon be staying with us from now on? If so I need to buy more groceries. I have seen the way you eat." He looks over at Barbara with a knowing look and she smiles sheepishly as she stuffs her face full of French Toast.

"Um I don't think so Alfred. We want to take this slooow. But it wouldn't hurt to got grocery shopping anyway" I tell him as he cleans up the kitchen. I am so lucky to have him.

"Oh look Master Bruce the Thanksgiving Parade is on. It looks like our donation to the float worked out okay." I look at the TV and see a Wayne Enterprises sponsored float coming down Main Street. Looks good enough.

"Oh hey look! It's the GCPD! And it looks like they got a little play going on, Bruce" Barbara said nudging me. They have some bafoon dressed up like Batman working with the GCPD to catch crooks. I wonder who suggested that.

"Wow is it Thanksgiving already! The house isn't even decorated yet!" I exclaimed out loud. "Damian, would you like to help me set it up?" I look to my side and see that he is already gone. Sneaked off again. "Barbara, would you like to help me since my son has neglected to?"

She leans up to and kisses my on the cheek. "Sounds good. First let me get dressed I shall be right down! Batgirl away!" She then runs off to go change. I chuckle as a drink my coffee.

"Master Bruce, being with Barbara has changed you. I do quite like the change too. Maybe a little light in the dark is what we always needed." Alfred says as he puts away the pots and pans then leaves the room. Barbara has always seemed to brighten the room she's in and that's one of the many reasons I love her.

"Okay Bruce, I'm ready! I found some of my old clothes in a box in the room I stayed in once. I don't look to bad do I?" She is wearing a long sleeve white turtle neck, that seems a little too tight on her but I am more than fine with that. She is also wearing a pair of khakis that form to her legs amazingly.

"You look- Um-Wow" I managed to get out she blushes and pecks me on the cheek. "Erm. Well the boxes are over there I guess we better get started. As we put out cornucopias around the house I think about Barbara. How far are we going to make it? I don't care. I don't want to think about the future.

"Hey Bruce? Um what would you think about inviting my dad over here for Thanksgiving dinner? I mean it would be nice to give him the news early on right?" I look over at her and smile.

"Yea it would be nice, what do you think his reaction will be?" She thinks about this for awhile.

"Hm well he is very impressed about Batman but less enthusiastic about Bruce Wayne. You will need to win him over with your charm." She said smiling at me. I'm not too sure about this...

"Master Bruce, our guests have arrived." Alfred tells me as he walks back from the door he just answered. "And from the looks of it. Commissioner Gordon doesn't seem to enthusiastic." He whispers the last part to me.

When I walk over to greet them, I hear him say, "Barbara, if this is to celebrate me being Commissioner then why isn't anybody else here? Something isn't right..." Jim was always pretty sharp.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Commissioner! Let me just say I really do appreciate all you have done for this city. I'm sure we would be knee deep in blood if it weren't for you! And working with Batman can't be easy. Come please, sit down." I lead them to my smaller dining room. Otherwise we would have to yell to talk to one another. We get settled down and I help Alfred bring out all of the food. He is truly an amazing cook. Once we all sit down and we fill our plates Jim begins to speak.

"Look Mr Wayne, I have a feeling this isn't for celebrating me being Commissioner. So what is this really about?" I begin to speak but I am cut off by Barbara pressing her lips against mine. The look on Jims face is priceless.

"Dad, me and Bruce are seeing each other." She says to him and she smiles weakly as she holds my hand. He sighs and chuckles a little bit which surprised me.

"Well Barbara, I can only accept your decision. I'm can't control the decisions you make. But mark my words Mr Wayne. If you hurt my daughter there will be hell to pay."

"I understand Commissioner, and please call me Bruce." He gives a half-hearted smile. "Okay well let's dig in!" We begin to eat and Barbara's appetite continues to amaze me. I mean it shouldnt. She fights crime and needs all her calories but still. Damn. Jim doesn't seem to hungry, probably still taking our relationship in.

"So Commissioner, what was the whole deal with the Court of Owls? I mean I thought they were a nursery rhyme."

"Well apparently the Court of Owls is real, or was real, and they somehow revived all their previous assassins and unleashed their terror on our city. We lost a lot of good men that night." His mood becomes solemn.

"So is Batman still doing good? I mean he is supposed to that's why I'm funding him." He takes a deep breath.

"Well its not easy to work with him. But he gets the job done. And that's what matters right?"

"Good bye, Commissioner, good bye, Ms. Gordon. Drive carefully." Alfred tells them as they are leaving the Manor.

"Thank you Commissioner for coming, keep up the good work." Oh Damn it. I have said that to him so many times as Batman. I actually said it to him in my Batman voice! I shake it off my kissing Barbara. "Goodnight Barbara."

"Night Bruce, Goodnight Alfred!" Alfred and I both wave good bye to the fiery redhead as the car drives off. Man. I love her.

"Finally. The Gordons are gone. I thought it would be eternity until they left." I hear coming from behind me. I turn and see Damian standing there arms crossed and tapping his foot. "You know father criminals won't catch themselves." I can't help but smile.

"No I guess they cant. Let suit up."

As we swing across Gotham Damian asks questions I never thought I would hear him say.

"Is Barbara going to live with us Father?" I raise an eyebrow at him, "What Father? I just want to prepare myself."

"Maybe. It depends on what she wants." He ponders this.

"Are you going to marry her?" This caught me off guard. Almost made me slip up on the grapneling.

"Can't I have my own personal life? And remember. No personal take while in the suit. It's unprofessional." He nods and we take a break on a roof top.

"So Riddler escaped again? He must really want a beating."

"Yea well I he hasn't turned up yet. I will give it another month." Damian sighs in disappointment. And Barbara sits next to me. Scaring the hell out of Damian. Heh.

"Hey there. Batman," She says kinda perky. "What are you and the boy wonder up too?" She leans onto me and I kiss her tenderly on the lips.

"Yea no personal stuff while in the suit. My ass." Damian grumbles to himself. Barbara gives him a look and he shuts up pretty quick. Funny stuff.

"So Batgirl, silent night for you too?" I ask my little bat. She nods puts her head in my lap. I don't know why but it feels natural. Damian is grumbling while polishing his own batarangs. "He is wondering a lot of things. Like if you are going to move in so he can be 'prepared'" She laughs at this and sits up and turns to Damain.

"Hey Damian. I might need to use your room for extra closet space. Is that okay with you?" I know she is joking but Damain turns pale.

"You wouldnt..." We both sit there laughing. The rest of the night was quiet only a few muggers nothing special.

"Father! Is SHE going to be patrolling with us now?" Damian complains as we finish tying up the last few crooks.

"Only if you want me too. I don't want to get in between you two." Barbara says. I feel kind of bad for her. I mean she doesn't have a team or a partner like Tim does, or Jason. Dick has always been independent. I mean sure she has the Birds of Prey. But they don't work together that often.

"You can patrol with us whenever you want to Batgirl, Right Robin?" I turn to him and he just grumbles.

"I better head off. I need my beauty rest of course" Barbara says jokingly. We kiss and I see her swinging away into the night sky.

"Alright Damian, let's head home." He nods. He won't admit it but he is tired and I know it. When we get back to the Cave I pull him aside.

"Damian do you really feel this strongly about me being in a relationship with Barbara?" He is silent for awhile.

"No father. I do like her I really do but I just can't see you in a serious relationship. And I am afraid if I ever call someone 'mother' they will be just as bad as my biological mother." I can see tears welling up in his eyes.

"But Damian you know Barbara. She can be trusted. She isn't like Talia." He nods and brushes my hand off his shoulder.

"Yea well how did the others handle this?" The others? "You know, Father. the rest of the family?"

Oh shit.

"Barbara what are we going to do? I mean I'm sure Tim will see no problem with it, and Jason probably couldn't care less. But Dick is going to be hard. He won't understand." I say to Barbara as we are sitting on the couch together. She just snuggles up to me and sighs.

"Well he will have to accept it. Because I love you. Nothing can change that." She says as she kisses me lightly on the cheek. I just hold her in my arms. *Ding Dong! The noise of the doorbell ringing going echos throughout the Manor. It's Dick.

"Hey Bruce it's not that you call me while we aren't on duty. What's up?" He says as I open the door. I motion him inside. And he sees Barbara. "You got the call too, Babs? What's going on Bruce?"

"Actually we made the call together." He looks confused, "Dick, Bruce and I are in a relationship." Barbara said giddily. She is absolutely adorable sometimes.

"What!" His face is now twisted with shock and anger. "When and HOW did this happen?"

"Well I knew I had always, deep down, loved Bruce. It just sort of happened." He is now seething with anger.

"So you and I were just a lie?" He asks Barbara.

"Dick! We had nothing special! and secondly, you broke it off not me!"

"Yea well I'm glad I did." He says with finality. Barbara turns and runs out of the room. I push Dick up against a wall.

"You know what Dick you threw her away like some piece of trash and you went running to Starfire. An Alien who doesn't even remember your name anymore." He hangs his head and heads toward the door.

"You know Bruce, I hope you treat her well." He says as he walks out the door.

I find Barbara crying silently to herself in an armchair. When she sees me she wipes her tears and says.

"I'm you have to see me like this." She sniffles and I walk over to her pick her up and put her in my lap. She leans onto my shoulder.

"it's okay, just let it all out. You are an amazing woman. And I love you." We sit there for awhile. Seeing her cry hurts me. The guess the next person to tell would be Tim.

"Wait Bruce your dating Barb?" Tim says over the communicator. Surprised but not angry or anything.

"Yes Tim. She and I are in a relationship." He chuckles a bit.

"Heh. Who would've thought. How did Dick take it?"

"Not well. He made Barbara cry."

"Oh ouch. Well I gotta get back to the Titans. Good luck!" Tim always had a way of understanding things.

"Okay Tim bye." I hear Barbara walking into the Batcave.

"Was that Tim?" She asks I nod. "Well don't hold me in suspense! What did he say?"

"He was fine with it and wished us both the best of luck." She smiles and kisses me.

"Huh, already suited up huh? I guess I should get mine. Is Damian coming along?" She asks as she is stripping herself down to the bra and panties then putting on the armor. Which is extremely hot I might add.

"No he isnt. Damian isn't feeling too well. Even though he hates it. He can't come out tonight."

"Oh that's too bad. I could give Alfred a break and I could take care of him?"

"Alfred said he would call if he needed anything but you are welcome to."

"Okay I'm gonna stay until he falls asleep then I will join you. Sound good?" She looks at me with those beautiful blue eyes.

"Okay. But be careful he can be hostile when he isn't feeling well." She laughs

"isn't he hostile anyway?" And with that she leaves the room. I get in the Batmobile and speed off.

When I get back to the Batcave, Alfred is waiting for me with a snack as always. Although I'm a little disappointed that Barbara didn't show up tonight everything went okay.

"Welcome back Master Bruce. I think I need to inform you that Ms. Gordon is feeling under the weather. I fear she has caught it from Master Damian." Oh no. This is one of the things I was worried about. Poor Barbara. My Barbara.

"Alfred I'm done for the evening. I will be turning in upstairs to be with Barbara." He nods and cleans up the Batmobile.

I open my door to my room and see Barbara laying down covered in blankets and shivering. I kneel down to her level on the side of the bed. She sees me and smiles.

"Hey how are you doing?" I ask her softly. Her smile goes away.

"Well I've been better. You kid gave me this. And you were right. He is pretty hostile." I can't help but smile at her.

"Well you should know. I love you whether you are sick or healthy" I kiss her on her forehead and get in bed. I pull her in close to me. Her body fits within mine perfectly.

"Hey Barbara? Do you want our relationship to be public?" She is quiet for some time.

"Mm. We could announce it later if you want too. Just know that I will fight off any other hoochie that tries to take you from me."

"Heh. I wouldn't want it any other way." I feel her fall sleep in my arms. I don't hesitate to follow.

I wake up to see a cute redhead staring down on me. Barbara is leaning down over my face. While straddling my torso.

"Finally you're awake! I was waiting forever!" I can't help but smile as she is laughing hysterically. I take this opportunity to flip her over and I am looking down on her as she is looking up on me. Her gorgeous red hair. Frames her face perfectly. And those blue eyes bore Into my soul. I lean down to kiss her and she don't resist. I flip us back over because I don't want to hurt her. She is now laying on my chest and we are kissing like crazy. She is really hot.

"Father, could you please keep it down! Some of us need sleep!" I hear Damian yelling through the hallways.

"Should we get something to eat? I'm starving." Barbara says as she is laying on my chest. Her hair smells like strawberries. I kiss her one more time.

"Okay let's go eat." As usual Alfred has a meal already made for us. While Barbara was eating he whispered in my ear.

"Sir, shall I be expecting to change diapers?" I turn to look at him but he is already gone off to do the dishes.

"Hey Bruce!" I turn and look at Barbara who has the newspaper in her hands a look of wonder and excitement cross her face. "They just opened 3 new exhibits at the Gotham Zoo! If you aren't doing anything do you want to go!?"

I kiss her cheek and say, "Of course what could be better than spending the day with the woman I love?" She blushes and hides her face in the newspaper. I lower it and peck her on the nose.

"Well I gotta go get dressed. And so do you. What time do you want to leave?" She is already making a plan. That's my girl.

"Whenever you want" I say to her. "You plan it all"

The days are getting colder which means I have to take out the winter clothes box. I didn't even notice but outside it's snowing. Lightly but still a good 2 or 3 inches. When I get back down stairs I see that Barbara has already gotten dressed. In a very nice bluish gray coat and some dark jeans.

"Well are you ready to go yet slowpoke? It took you long enough" Barbara says beaming a brilliant smile.

"Well if your so fast I guess I didn't need to make dinner reservations for us then." She narrows her eyes at me.

"Touché Bruce, you are as sharp as ever." I wrap my arm around her waist and we walk out the door where Alfred is waiting with the car.

The zoo is more packed than I had anticipated. Which may be a good thing. People may not notice us while we are in the crowd. When we get out of the car. I tell Alfred he has until dinner off cause he will have to pick us up for dinner. When we enter there are big signs promoting all the animals. We walk to the kiosk and ask for a map. I begin to look at it before Barbara snatches it out of my hands.

"Uh uh Bruce, you said today I'm in charge" I make a face and she sticks her tongue out at me.

"So where are we headed?" She bits her lower lip and makes her little concentration face which is soooo cute.

"Oh! I know! Let's go visit the Pandas first!" Her excitement sparks some of my own and we go on our way to the Pandas. When we got there, we were looking at the new Panda cubs when someone says,

"Mr. Wayne!"I turn and see a man dressed in a trench coat with a notepad and a camera man behind him. A news casting team. Great.

"Oh Hello, Mr...?" I say back to him.

"Oh Mr. Tyler from the News station. Tell me who is this dashing young woman who is with you? A relative? Perhaps a lover?"

I turn and look at Barbara and she looks scared. She doesn't want the attention I know she doesnt. "Look Mr. Tyler. I don't know who you are talking about. I just came here to look at these newborn Panda cubs now please let me be."

His face is mixed with surprise and confusion. He finally turns away and leaves. I turn back to Barbara who is hiding behind me. "It's okay Barbara. They're gone now. Sorry about that."

"It's okay, I just don't like to be on TV. Now let's forget it. Where do you want to go next?" She asks me.

"Bats." I answer simply and she rolls her eyes.

"Of course I should have known." And she leans onto me as we continue on our way. When we got to the bat exhibit the whole building was dark. We were watching the bats and we say some bats in the heat. Barbara looked at me and said.

"Well um isn't that interesting. It isn't even mating season." Then we both laughed so hard we got scolded by the people around us. I love her.

The rest of the day we saw the other exhibits and we stopped by for some snacks to hold us over until dinner. We talked about everything. We even beat up a guy who stole a woman's purse. When Alfred picked us up we were in such a good mood he was almost concerned.

"Master Bruce, are you okay? It seems you have been dosed with Joker Toxin."

"No Alfred. I just Love this girl." And Barbara leans on me and kisses me. I kiss back and Alfred can't help but say.

"Please clean up any slobber off the seats when you get out." Barbara blushes, which makes her absolutely ADORABLE. When we arrive she gets out and says

"I don't know Bruce. I mean if you make reservations I think I should wear something prettier other than this."

"Barbara, nothing is prettier than you are right now. And plus this isn't a fancy place. But it is one of my favorites." She finally looks up to see a family owned burger place.

"Oh well now I just feel silly. Why did you make me worry this whole time!" She says exasperated. I just laugh.

"Come on in. The food here is great. Best fries in the city." I open the door for her and walk in after her. We get seated and get our menus.

"So um. What do you recommend?" She asks kinda shy.

"Well I like their bacon burgers. But the fries make it worth it." She skims the menu looking at all the options. Her eyebrows raise as she sees the one.

"They have a 2lb. Burger here?" I nod and smile. "Can we share it?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Also endless fries come with it." She smiles.

"Thank you Bruce for today. I had a really good time." She says as I pay for the bill. I smile at her.

"Well the night isn't over yet, love!" She has a confused look.

"Well I was maybe thinking a movie?" I suggest to her.

"Actually could we skip the cinema and go straight to crime fighting?" Barbara looks at me with a look a just can't resist.

"Okay whatever you want. Today is your day." We sit down on the bench outside and watch the snow fall as we wait for Alfred to come pick us up. Barbara leans on my shoulder and it wrap my arm around her waist. Little did we know Gotham Gazette reporter Vicki Vale was watching us.

"Ms. Gordon, would you like to have your own armory to store your suit anytime soon?" Alfred asks as she opens her trunk with her gear inside.

"No thanks, Alfred. But it will let you know if it do!"

"So are you going to sleep here tonight Barbara?" She smirks,

"Well if that's an invitation then yes." Her happiness and joy are contagious and it can't help but smile.

"Okay then, lets hit the streets!" And we with that we both hop into the Batmobile and speed off. Crime won't stand a chance.

As we drive up the road towards the manor, I hear Barbara yawn beside me.

"Are you tired?" I'm ask her as we enter the cave. She nods as she yawns again, proving the point. "Well its around 2 in the morning so it's best we get some rest." She nods again.

10 minutes later we are climbing into bed all sore and bruised. She faces me and curls up into my arms.

"Hey Bruce?" She asks half awake.

"Yea Barbara?"

"Do you ever think of having a family someday?" To tell you the truth is haven't given it much thought at all. It would be nice to have a family. A wife who is can love unconditionally. I'm wish Barbara could be that person. Before it answer is hear Barbara say something faintly before falling asleep. " I would like to have a family with you."

I wake up feeling heavier than before. I look and see that Barbara is laying on my chest. I sit like that for almost half of an hour before she wakes up.

"Morning Beautiful" I say to her as she is yawning. "How did you sleep?"

She nuzzles up into me, "great. I was so tired." I kiss her head and we lay there for awhile. I wonder if I should bring up what she said last night. I hear cars pull up to our house and I look out the window. Paparazzi? What are they here for?

"Bruce, what are they doing here?" Barbara asks me nervously.

"I don't know Barbara. Hang on. Alfred!" I yell down the hallway. "What are these people doing here?"

"Master Bruce! You may want to look at the Gotham Gazette!" As he rushes to the door to calm the people. Barbara and I look at the paper and see that there is a picture of us from last night sitting on the bench waiting for Alfred. You have got to be kidding me. Barbara takes a deep breath.

"Well the good thing is that it's kind of been announced already." She manages to find something good to come out of this. "I gonna go get dressed, okay?" I nod as she leaves the room.

About 30 minutes later she still hasn't come back so I get worried. "Hey Alfred! Have you seen Barbara?"

"I do believe she is in the study, Master Bruce" In the study? I thought she was getting dressed. Better go check on her. When I approach the study I peek in and see her sitting in the armchair her legs held to her chest and her chin resting on her knees. She has her cute thinking face. I lightly knock on the door and stick my head in. She jumps as if she is startled.

"Hey are you okay?" I ask her softly. She sighs and I think I see tears forming. I walk over to her and she begins to speak.

"Who do I think I am dating you? I mean I'm not a supermodel or a celebrity. I'm just Barbara Gordon. A regular Gotham girl. Sure I'm Batgirl too but-" I cut her off by picking her up and kissing her. She lays her head on my shoulder.

"You are my Barbara. I don't need supermodels or celebrities. I just want you." She is crying now.

"But the people outside think I'm a slut who sleeps with billionaire Bruce Wayne!" I am beginning to see what the problem.

"Listen," I cup her face in my hands and she looks up at me with those beautiful blue eyes." They will see how much I love you. I never really loved them. But I love you." I hold her close to me. And I won't ever let go.


End file.
